These Things We Have in Common
by Aicalas
Summary: Rebel. Outcast. Being in loathe in so punk-rock. T for language. Three-shot. Rose/Scorpius, poetic prose. R&R?
1. She's A Rebel

**_These Things We Have in Common_**

**I.**

**she's a rebel.**

**It's the way she walks.**

(A 'fuck you' in every step, devil-may-care, mismatched socks up to pale thighs, down to battered hi-tops.)

**It's the way she moves her head.**

(Followed by the darting swish of crazy-curly red hair, hair that is an untamable mess of streaky colours for all but one month in fifth year when it was straight and shiny and _wrong._)

**It's the way she talks. **

(A sideways drawl that sweeps you up and drops you down with the realization that you're talking to a girl smarter than you'll ever be, who's smarter without even _trying_.)

**It's the way she smiles.**

(Sharp and witty and sly like her tongue, but then, suddenly, unexpectedly, sweet and honest and so _full_ of that knowing, understanding _look_ -)

**It's the way she sits in class.**

(Feet tangled into impossible pretzel-like twists under her, hair semi-tamed for once into a massive bun studded with pencils - she's such a muggle - twirling her quill, torn between learning and watching the window, lips pursed, oh-so-wide eyes fixed on the horizon, then flicking back to McGonagall.)

**It's the way she stands.**

(Stock-still, bag slung across her shoulder, hands tucked into belts or pockets, looked pointedly away, not letting anyone close, fragile façade on too-pale skin)

**It's the way she looks at you. **

(-_through_ you. The only one who meets your eyes, the only one who catches your bluff and calls you on it with one amused little glance, a raised eyebrow. _Nice try, darling_. _I know all your tricks_, she seems to say.)

He hated her the moment he saw her.

* * *

three-shot coming up! this little story has been plaguing my over-stressed mind... in my mind, i see Rose's hair like Rebecca Naomi Jones'...not sure why =]. Though, of course, properly Weasley red. If you want more Rose/Scorpius, the next chap of Besame is their's.

She's A Rebel - Green Day

Things We Have in Common - Danielle Ate the Sandwich

_Please review! I love me some feedback... =]_


	2. Garageband King

**_These Things We Have in Common_**

**II.**

**garage-band king**

**It's the way he walks.**

(Foot in front of the other in the cockiest march, in stubbornly muggle jeans that scream gold in every tatter and tear.)

**It's the way he moves his head.**

(too-long blonde hair falling in his eyes as he cocks it to the side, raising an eyebrow, making it clear that the barest move is simply too much energy for _you_)

**It's the way he talks. **

(deep and fast and sweet and cold and with that edge of snickery laughter that worms under your skin and warms you even when you think he's laughing _at_ you-)

**It's the way he smiles. **

(Cold. Shiny. Bright. Secret. He smiles like a wolf, all fangs and sweet, sweet cunning before letting it slide into his trademark smirky grin that's just a touch overcalculated, a touch too knowing and too sly)

**It's the way he sits in class. **

(Slouched back against his chair, as though he owns the whole room, even when she can see the tenseness in his legs, the constant motion of his feet against the floor.)

**It's the way he stands.**

(Tough and straight when you're watching, and the moment he thinks he's all alone, the barest crack sliding down his spine, 'til his perfect posture slides into a careless slump)

**It's the way he looks at you.**

(Without an ounce of admiration or trust, but quiet fear, as though you know more than he'd ever wanted, as though his _frustrating_, unbreakable façade were see-through to you, as though you know him more than anyone, more so than even him-)

She loved him the moment she saw him.

* * *

Punk Rock Princess - Jack's Mannequin


	3. Carcrash Hearts

_**These Things We Have in Common**_

**III.**

**car-crash hearts**

**I'm not your **_**puzzle -**_

(he whispers sideways and hissing, voice entrancingly low, desperation tinging the edges.)

**I've already got you figured out - **

(her voice is so assured, so quick that he grinds his teeth against it. isn't she just _perfect-_)

**Is that what you think?**

(he turns, fast and quick, and for just that moment _he_ is in control, bigger and stronger and sleek, the kind of quicksilver she'd never be.)

**I know it.**

(her voice falters for the first time, the first time there's a crack in that sweet, slick drawl.)

**You think you're so **_**perfect**_.

(his words are trying to be bitter, but all she can see is the softness of blonde hair and feel the closeness of warm arms.)

**You're think you're so **_**cool.**_** So **_**tough**_**. **

(fast. hard. sharp. words like punches. Of course she doesn't pull her punches.)

**You think you're such a **_**rebel**_**, so **_**different.**_

(he's closer, closer, closer but those words _sting_.)

**You think you **_**know me**_**.**

(spitting the words - )

( - at the same time, blow for blow.)

**I don't need you**_. _

(her words, low and quick, and fierce, until her eyes hit his, warmth crackling through his veins, sudden and burning.)

**I don't need you either.**

(half-hearted, she thinks, part of the game, step-by-step.)

**Then _go_.**

(bluffing, maybe? he hopes, he hopes - )

**After you, princess.**

(relief, sweet, sweet relief at his quirked eyebrow, the attempt to level the playing field. he's stock-still, so close and she-)

(-is sweet-smelling and tensed under his arm, and suddenly very, very present and he-)

(-is somehow closer and closer, until she gasps and-)

(-falters. And he reels back with the sudden realization that he is _too_ close and she is _too _intoxicating and that _hate _was never what he meant.)

Backpedaling down the corridor, they are every inch the same, caught up in the teenaged wasteland, a vortex of rebels and outcasts.

And this dance will tug them closer and closer and closer until they -

_- crash_.

_long live the car-crash hearts._

_

* * *

_Thriller - Fall Out Boy

Thus end the Scorpius/Rose character studies for this little artsy three-shot! I'd love if you could r&r - and any opinions, should I try to expand them up to a full story? I'm not sure when I'll have the time (...or the energy.)


End file.
